Menstrual fluid, a composition of blood and endometrial cells, is difficult to remove from cotton panties once it has stained the fabric. Regular bleach is one of the leading household products used for the purpose of cleaning white cotton panties of menstrual fluid stain. Ultra Clorox® Regular Bleach is a designated trademark of the Clorox® Company. A typical, undiluted regular bleach solution contains about 6 wt % of sodium hypochlorite and less than 0.2 wt % of sodium hydroxide. The pH of the undiluted Clorox® Regular Bleach solution is around 11.4. Like other chlorine-releasing bleaches, Clorox® Regular Bleach, even diluted, will disintegrate the fabric. Moreover, even after lengthy soaking, a dark residue stain may still remain on the cotton fabric, even with scrubbing. Vigorous scrubbing accelerates deterioration of the bleach-weakened cotton fibers which, again, leads to damaged panties, and expense and frustration. Some household products, such as hydrogen peroxide, produce free oxygen to dislodge menstrual fluid discharge from cotton fabric but this process may be effective only when the discharge is fresh and minimal fluid penetration of the fabric has occurred.
Perspiration stain in the underarm areas of white cotton fabric shirts and blouses is also difficult to remove, even for professionals in the garment laundry and cleaner business. Often the stain is not completely removed.
There is a clamor among women around the world for a process that they can use to remove fresh, set-in or old menstrual fluid or perspiration stain from white cotton fabric, a process that can be used easily, rapidly, with little or no scrubbing, and with no damage to the cotton fabric.